Zbigniew Zamachowski
Zbigniew Zamachowski (b. 17 July 1961 in Brzeziny in the Łódź Voivodship, Poland) is a Polish actor who played Dandelion (Jaskier) in The Hexer movie and TV series. Zamachowski graduated the actor's faculty in "PWSFTViT" in Łódź. He began his acting career in 1981 and in 1989 had a co-starring role in Part Ten (Thou Shalt Not Covet Thy Neighbor's Goods) of director Krzysztof Kieślowski's film series, The Decalogue. Four years later, Kieślowski cast him as the lead character, "Karol Karol", in Three Colors: White, the second of his acclaimed Three Colors trilogy. Between 1985 and 1997 he performed at The Studio Theater, and since 1997 he is an actor of the National Theater in Warsaw. In the Polish version of , Dandelion was voiced by Jacek Kopczyński. The name of the actor who voiced him in the English version is not known. Filmography * Wróżby kumaka (2005) (post-production) aka The Call of the Toad * Zróbmy sobie wnuka (2003) as Gustaw Mytnik * Żurek (2003) as Matuszek * Ciało (2003) as Dizel * Petite prairie aux bouleaux, La (2003) aka The Birch-Tree Meadow as Gutek * Distant Lights (2003) original title Lichter as Antoni. Director: Hans-Christian Schmid * Zmruż oczy (2002) aka Squint Your Eyes as Jasiek * The Pianist (2002) as Customer with Coins * The Hexer (2001) aka Wiedźmin as Jaskier (Dandelion) * Stacja (2001) aka Station as Dymecki, owner of petrol station * Cześć Tereska (2001) aka Hi, Tereska as Edek * Sto minut wakacji (2001) (TV) * Lightmaker (2001) as Rumo Ranieri * Weiser (film) (2001) as Kołota * Proof of Life (2000) as Terry's Driver * Når nettene blir lange (2000) aka Cabin Fever as Brother-in-law * Prymas - trzy lata z tysiąca (2000) aka The Primate as Priest Stanisław Skorodecki * Pierwszy milion (2000) as Policeman * Ogniem i mieczem (1999) aka With Fire and Sword as Michał Wołodyjowski * 23 (1998) as Sergej * Kochaj i rób co chcesz (1998) aka Love Me and Do Whatever You Want as Lech Ryszka * Demony wojny według Goi (1998) as Cpl. 'Houdini' Moraczewski * Pułapka (1997) * Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku (1997) aka Happy New York as Potejto * Odwiedz mnie we snie (1997) * Darmozjad polski (1997) as Swede * Sława i chwała (1997) (TV) as Franciszek Gołąbek * Pestka aka The Pip (1996) * Pułkownik Kwiatkowski (1995) aka Colonel Kwiatkowski as Dudek * Trzy kolory: Czerwony (1994) aka Three colors: Red as Karol Karol * Clandestin, Le (1994) (TV) as Yatsek * Trzy kolory: Biały (1994) aka Three colors: White as Karol Karol * Zawrócony (1994) (TV) aka Reverted as Tomek Siwek * Trzy kolory: Niebieski (1993) aka Three Colors: Blue as Karol Karol * Straszny sen dzidziusia Górkiewicza (1993) aka The Terrible Dream of Babyface Gorkiewicz * Sauna (1992) (TV) as Jussi * Naprawdę krótki film o miłości, zabijaniu i jeszcze jednym przykazaniu (1992) * Tak, tak (1992) aka Yes, Yes * Ferdydurke (1991) aka 30 Door Key as Tom * Seszele (1991) aka Seychelles as Stefek * Ucieczka z kina 'Wolność' (1991) aka Escape From the 'Liberty' Cinema as Pomocnik cenzora * Korczak (1990) as Ichak Szulc * Dekalog (1989) (mini) TV Series The Decalogue as Artur * Dekalog, dziesiec (1989) (TV) aka Thou Shalt Not Covet Thy Neighbor's Goods as Artur * Sztuka kochania (1989) aka Art of Loving as Ziobro * Zabij mnie, glino (1989) aka Kill Me, Cop as Seweryn * Possédés, Les (1988) aka The Possessed as Liamchine * Prywatne śledztwo (1987) aka Private Investigation as Truck passenger * Pierścień i róża (1987) aka The Ring and the Rose as Prince Bulbo * Ucieczka (1986) * Matka Królów (1983) aka Mother of Kings * Wielka majówka (1981) aka The Big Picnic External links * Zbigniew Zamachowski at the Internet Movie Database de:Zbigniew Zamachowski pl:Zbigniew Zamachowski Category:Actors